


Bloody Maids

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, M/M, Wolves hunting animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last time you guys went hunting, I had to clean the house for a week because there was too much blood splattered all over to call the house keeper!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Maids

Ryan was waiting on the porch when three wolves came barreling towards him.

"Stop!" he cried, throwing his hands out before they could step up with him.

All three skidded to a halt. Ray’s salt and pepper fur clashed against Gavin’s tan fur and Michael just barely managed to stop himself before he joined the pile.

Ray whined, his paw scratching at the bottom step.

Ryan shook his head defiantly, “No! The last time you guys went hunting, I had to clean the house for a week because there was too much blood splattered all over to call the house keeper!”

Michael let out a sound that Ryan could make out as a chuckle and padded around the house.

"I locked the backdoor you shit!" Ryan shouted after him. "Don’t even think about going in that way."

There was a long moment where the only thing going on was Ryan staring down Ray and Gavin as the two wolves paced in front of the stairs, obviously distressed by the situation.

"Ryan." He turned, finally peeling his eyes from Ray and Gavin, to find Michael coming towards him, naked. Blood dripped from his mouth, staining his lips red in a way Ryan knew would torment him for weeks, and fingertips.

Ryan supposed it wasn’t a surprise he had transformed, Michael was the least caring about letting his inner monster show when he was a human.

He held a hose in one hand. “Let’s just hose them down.”

Ryan watched him for a minute before turning around, “I’ll go grab the dog shampoo.”

Michael let out a whoop as he patted his thighs, “Come ‘ere boys. We’ll clean up and then teach Ryan a less for locking us out.”

"Shut your filthy mouth Michael."

"I thought you liked my filthy mouth?"

"Only when it’s around my dick!"

As the screen door slammed shut behind him, he heard Michael laugh as he called out, “Maybe once I wash the blood out of my mouth! It doesn’t mix well with semen.”


End file.
